Stratum
The Stratum is a mid-sized 4-door station wagon seen in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto IV. The Stratum has a more streamlined design than other station wagons in the series. GTA San Andreas ).]] Design This Stratum closely resembles a 1991–1993 Honda Accord wagon. Considering its performance and dual-exhaust ports, it is probably a V6, although this option was not available in real-life Accords until their fifth generation, 1994 through 1997. Its C-pillars and taillights also resemble those of the fifth generation Accord. Performance Acceleration and speed are surprisingly good, considering the Stratum’s size. The engine is most likely a powerful V6, and the drivetrain is rear-drive, making the Stratum a good selection as a drive-by vehicle. The body is weak, however, making the car susceptible to intense damage from high-speed impacts and heavy gunfire. Locations *Spawns in the Wang Cars showroom in San Fierro after completing the asset missions. *Spawns near the Four Dragons Casino in Las Venturas *In the compound of a plastic factory during the mission You've Had Your Chips. Modifications The Stratum is considered a tuner, and can be upgraded at Wheel Arch Angels in Ocean Flats, San Fierro. GTA IV (Rear quarter view, without sunroof and luggage rails).]] Design In GTA IV, the Zirconium Stratum 2.6GT still takes its primary inspiration from the 1991–1993 Honda Accord station wagon, albeit with a front end derived from the R32 Nissan Skyline, a modernized rear end design, and C-pillars which may be derived from the 1996-2001 Toyota Camry wagon. The game's Stratum may appear in two forms, the standard model or the "Twin Turbo" variant, which features an additional spoiler over the rear windscreen and a "Twin Turbo" badge in the rear. The GTA IV rendition also features an optional sunroof or luggage rails. Performance ).]] The Stratum appears to be powered by a V6, or a high-torque inline-4 or inline-6 (hence the Skyline front end), coupled to a 5 speed gearbox in a RWD configuration. Acceleration is inferior, and its top speed (277km/h) is limited by its weight and poor aerodynamic coefficient. he Stratum's handling is quite good, though oversteer can be dramatic at times, and its suspension evens out bumps without being excessively soft. Braking is acceptable, and ABS is standard on all Stratum wagons. Crash deformation is very good, with the Stratum keeping most of its shape in a collision; engine build quality, however, is less desirable, with the Stratum often left disabled after only a few impacts. Locations The Stratum has no known specific parking spots but it spawns commonly throughout Liberty City. Trivia * In GTA San Andreas, it is one of the gang cars used by the San Fierro Triads, the other two being the Elegy and the Sultan; it heavily increases CJ’s sex appeal. * In GTA IV, after completing Stevie's text message car thefts, the Stratum may be sold in his garage for $1,800. * The Stratum plays the following radio stations by default when entered: ** Bounce FM in GTA San Andreas. ** Integrity 2.0, WKTT Radio or PLR in GTA IV. * In the beta version of GTA San Andreas, the Stratum had an emblem on the hood.Beta Stratum Reference }} de:Stratum es:Stratum Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Station Wagons Category:Gang Cars